The Devil from Fairy Taile
by DanteRedgrave
Summary: Dante spent most of his life as quite a loner. He has never isolated himself from the world, but he never became friends with whom he was traveling together. However, that all changes after he joins a guild whose members are almost as crazy as himself.
1. Mission 01

Mission 1: From bad to worse

The two eighteen year old twin brothers Dante and Virgil looked how the giant monster name Arkaham went down on his own hunger for power. Vergil had resurrected the tower Temen-ni-Gruder witch separated the human world from the demon world to get the sword of their father, which he had used to seal the Gates of Hell. The then still human Arkaham had cheated him to get the sword for himself. Dante is gone off to stop him, mostly because on that night he was bored and the gigantic tower full of demons appeared almost right in front of his shop.

Dante had never contested so many fights as in the past hours but now his body slowly succeeded to his limit, even if he had an temporarily teamed up with Virgil to defied Arkaham. He hoped that his brother couldn't stand much longer ether because this cease-fire will not last forever.

Arkaham disappeared and what only remained were the sword Sparda and the two necklaces of Dante and Virgil, which fell to the ground which obviously led directly into a hole in the demon world. Dante hesitated whether he should jump around behind but when he saw how his brother did it, he did it too.

In flight, both catch their necklace before they landed on the ground. They looked up and saw that the sword Sparda was in the middle from the two. Both sprinted, going to grab the sword. Virgil took the slashing weapon first and struck Dante with it, which could barely dodge the attack.

"Give me that," ordered Virgil as he pointed with the sword at Dante's hand in which he had his necklace.

"Forget it," he replied as he put his chain in his pocket, because it is too dangerous to put it around his neck, as past events have shown, "you have your own."

The half-demon in the blue coat went into battle position, "but I want yours too."

The red half-demon went loosely around his twin brother, "what are you going to do with so much power, huh?" He stopped and gave an unusually serious look for him.

"No matter how hard you'll try, you'll never be like father."

That probably hit a nerve in Virgil because he rushed screaming on Dante: "You're wasting my time!"

Dante drew his broadsword rebellion of his back and blocked at the last second Virgil hit with Force Edge.

Both jumped back again but instead go at each other, they analyzed their environment. It certainly was not what they had expected of the Demon World, they were in a dense green forest, there was a cheerful sunshine and birds chirped almost like a fairy tale, not the Ideal background for their bloody fight.

Was this really the demon world? They had imagined much darker, but it was no longer the world in which they've been just yet, something seemed to the atmosphere to be different but Dante could not put his finger on it, he was too exhausted and fending of the struggle, and he had no time to rack his brain about it.

Virgil changed quickly to his Katana Yamato and thus shout a blue shockwave at Dante, dodging was the only thing he could do.

They had viewed the environment enough, neither of the two brothers wanted to give the others more time than necessary to recover.

Dante's Rebellion had to simultaneously take on Vergil's Yamato and Force Edge, it helped that he had the battle armor Beowulf on, which roses Dante's reflexes and strength.

Dante's mouth began to dry up as he parried the blows of his brother while looking for an opening to strike without allowing himself open to attack.

Then he saw it, for a fraction of a second was Virgil's left shoulder bare, enough time so that Dante could attack with his sword.

Blood splattered on the floor.

Unfortunately, Vergil had done him the same and Force Edge rammed into his shoulder, for a few moments they stood there, with the sword of each other in the shoulder before they jumped back to regroup.

Dante fell to his knees, shoring up on his sword. Meanwhile Virgil standing upright, trembling but still in the upper hand.

_Shit_, Dante cursed inwardly. In any other situation he would laughed at such a wound but even a demon has its limits. Slowly Dante struggled up to his feet. His body could no longer withstand the capabilities of Beowulf and so he let the armor disappear, as it was nothing more than unnecessary burden at the moment.

Dante set his sword on Virgil. "Let us finish this, brother!" gasped the red half-demon with Virgil short shot the image of a young Dante in his mind who wants to play with his brother with wooden swords. He must have already lost too much blood.

Virgil stroked his hair back in order and wiped the red juice off. "As you wish, Dante. This is going to be our last blow", Virgil said monotonously, but Dante saw something like a smile on his face. Man, Lady just had to shoot him in the head, now he's seeing things.

Both half-demons were getting ready to attack but they were stopped by a young woman's voice. "Stop!" Both saw the source of the voice, a girl about their age revealed out of the woods behind Dante.

She wore a suit of armor that protected her torso and shoulders, among that she had a white sweater on, she was also wearing a black Knee length skirt and long boots further on she held a simple sword in her hand. But what shot Dante most in the eye was her long scarlet hair. It did not seem like it was dyed. He had never seen such intense red hair before but with his snow White hair he is probably not the one to wonder.

She looked kind of hot out but she was not really his type, he had had his experiences with armed women, not recommended. At first he did not notice it but this woman has magical powers, which was strange she seemed to be one hundred percent human apparently, no demons in the family.

Dante's gaze went back to the place where Virgil should be, but to his surprise he found that his twin was gone.

"What the-" Dante's sentence was interrupted as he began to spit blood.

That's it, he has exceeded his limit since a long time and without an opponent he has no reason to ignore the struggle of his body.

Again, Dante had shore up on his sword so his face don't made contact with the ground. A quiet cursing escaped his lips as the girl from before was nourished him carefully.

"Do not worry, I do not bite," he reassured her, "at least not in this state."

He tried to smile but he split out blood again.

"I can see that," said the red-haired teen as she dropped her sword, "but even the bite of a wounded dog can hurt."

How gladly would Dante answer that, but he had to keep his strength to recover as soon as possible. Within a few minutes, he should be able to milk that pigeon.

The white-haired teenager sink along his rebellion to the bottom in order to sit down, his sword leaned in on his uninjured shoulder.

"The name is Dante and with whom have I the pleasure?"

"Elza Scarlett of the Fairy Tail guild," She introduced herself almost military in front of him.

"Well, Elza why you interrupted my fight?" Dante asked, but when he took the area a little further under the microscope he could almost answer his question on his own.

"You almost took the whole forest apart!"

"That would have been the final blow," Dante justified himself, yawning, "what harm would be done with that?"

Elza looked at him a little confused. "If I had not kept you, you two had killed each other," she said, with a little concern in her voice.

"Perhaps it would be better so," Dante muttered under his nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," the man in red leather coat sighed as he stood up and placed his sword back on his back, "I have to go than."

Dante went towards a random direction while Elza looked irritated after him. "How can you recover so fast?"

"I've got that habit from my dad," Dante yelled at her when he was almost out of sight. Unhappy with the answer she ran after him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Dante raised an eyebrow, actually a good question: Where was he going now? He was no longer in his old world and the Portal then was gone too. Then he realized to know where he wants to go he firstly needs to know where he actually is.

Dante turned to Elza and asked: "Which way to the next town?"

"The nearest town would be Magnolia. I can show you the way I have to go there myself. "

Elza did not understand this man somehow; he seemed to be quite nice but this bloody battle with this man whom he called brother. Did he really want to kill him even for the cost of his own life? She took a closer look at his clothes, she noticed that it was barely holding together, his red leather coat had shot holes, a hole on his back which seemed to be from a sword, his right sleeve was missing, and those were just the things that immediately catch her eye. It must been a long day for him, even if it is only three o'clock. He had a sword strapped to his back the blade of which was as big as he was, moreover, he had two pistols, one black and one white. She knew not particularly much about guns but they locked quite expensive.

Was he mage or mercenary? For a mage he would be unusually muscular, maybe even for a mercenary but he pressed an incredible amount of magic energy.

"Tell me what kind of guild you belong to?" Elza asked cautiously, depending on whether it is a mercenary or Mages Guild she already had her answer.

Dante looked a little confused as he answered: "I wanted to ask you before; what is a guild?"

Elza could not believe her ears, how can someone not know what a guilds is? Almost every major city has at least one.

"These are places where magicians gather take on missions together. You have to-"" I get it, "Dante interrupted her," I get the image. "

_The principle is thus the same as for allrounder_, Dante answered himself.

"Where are you from anyway? I do not think that I've seen you here before. "

Dante scratched the back of his head as he sighed. "Is it far to Magnolia? Because that can take a while. "


	2. Mission 02

Mission 02: A demon in a place full of fairies

While Dante and Elza wandered through the thickets of the forest, back to civilization the half-demon told her about the events that happened to him in the last hours. Regardless, that his life story is anyway hard to believe, he told her the events in Temen-ni-gru tower and that he is a half demon who himself hunts demons. But the strangest thing was, she actually believed him.

"I see," Elza said, "So that's why you fight with your brother in the forest."

"Uh ... yeah," he pointed to the horizon where some buildings made visible, "is that Magnolia?"

"Exactly," Elza replied, "in this city is also my guild if you want you can talk to our master. He could help you if you don´t know where to go now."

The half-demon looked at the city from which now came nearer and nearer. "Sounds like a plan."

A few minutes later, the two were in the middle of the city, for Dante it was like a medieval theme park, but the people were all wearing more or less modern clothes. They arrived at a clothing store at which Dante stopped. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and looked at how much money he had there. Elza noticed that he stopped in front of the store.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

Dante looked pityingly over to her. "I quickly wanted to buy something to wear, you know to make a good first impression but I don´t have much cash."

"And what's that," asked Elza as they showed on Dante's hand in which he held the money.

"Lousy hundred Yen," Dante sighed.

"Yen? What is that? "Elza crossed her arms.

Dante should have known; another world other means of payment.

"Can you lend me something?" reply Dante her question with another question.

"I think so but can you hurry? I'm pretty tired of my mission. "

"Well, yeah, I just grab me some t-shirt and then we can go."

Dante took a T-shirt with red front, black sleeves and a black. Although he didn´t knew the currency in this world but Elza said it was quite cheap. He had put his old leather coat in a bag from the store. He does not know whether to repair the rag or it would be cheaper to just get a new one but some good memories were associated with it so he kept it for now. He had his two pistols still in the holders of his coat but Dante had removed it and placed around the hips, which is neither particularly cool nor handy but it was always better than the putting it in his pants.

They walked all the way across the city until they were on a hill just outside. On the hill stood a wooden somewhat rustic-looking building, about the size of a two story house. Above the entrance was _Fairy Tail_ written in large letters. The slight smell of alcohol was in the air as the two teenagers walked towards the entrance, you could hear battle cries from the inner and Dante could not help but grin. That'll be a good time.

Elza opened the gate and when they went in there was audibly silent, although here and there somebody was still fighting, some did not even notice they presence or tried to ignore it at least but one thing was clear:

All women in the guild looked at the handsome man with the long snow white hair.

The guild looks internally very similar to a bar. At the very front, there was a counter in front of which a few bar stools were standing and in on the grade-spaced wooden tables sat the strangest people. The tables were richly covered with all sorts of dishes, as he stares on the food Dante remembered he was hungry for quite some time.

Both Dante and Elza went to the braid, where many people were whispering about the new arrivals. Dante was accustomed to people talking behind his back about him, be it because his unusual hair color, or because of his special appearance but here there were people hear who were even worse. For example, he saw a boy with pink hair who beat up with a guy who was wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts, above them flew what looked like a blue cat with wings. At last he was once not the biggest freak in the room. Elza welcomed a waitress with the same hair color as Dante.

"Is the Master hear?"

"Welcome back Elza," replied the white-haired waitress, "yes, he is up. Wait I get him for you."

She was about to go when Elza stooped her. "Wait Mirajane, I'll do it. I need to discuss something with him first."

The woman apparently called Mirajane glanced over at Dante and then back to Elza.

"Has your friend something to do with it?"

Elza nodded. "Yes, he could use the help of our guild", then she looked over at Dante, "wait here, I tell the master your situation first."

Dante saluted casually, with two fingers and one hand in his pocket. "Aye, Aye Miss Scarlett", he grabbed a chair, placed it in front of the braid sat down on it and put your feet up, "I'll wait here for you."

Elza drew her eyebrows together; she did not know whether he was just not shy or impudent but whatever he needed the help of their guild so she went up the stairs to their master to report of the events.

At first, no one dared to speak the new but then they heard the whine of a mighty monster. They did not know where it was but it had to be located in the nearby.

Dante smiled a little embarrassed as he turned to the white-haired waitress.

"Sorry, Mirajane was it right? Can I maybe get something to eat? "

Mirajane giggled slightly as she nodded. "Of course, but what was your name again?"

The half-demon made his coolest grin as he replied in a cool tone: "Redgrave, Dante Redgrave."

"Okay, Dante Redgrave," chuckled Mirajane, "what would you like?"

"The biggest pizza you have!"

"And what on it?"

"It don't matter, as long as there are no olives."

With a nod, she disappeared into what Dante assumed to be the kitchen.

Dante wondered what he should do now, and how this guild could help him. To be honest he would not mind to stay in this world. For some time he lived so that he had nothing on which he hung. It began with the demons attack ten years ago in which his mother died and separated him from his brother. Although neither the corpse of him or his brother where fond, they were labeled as dead, so Dante had no papers and he has also never bothered to correct this error because it is quite coopered with his _career_ as an allrounder to not have an identity. Usually allrounder where the lowest layer of criminal scum and took every dirty job they can get but that was not really Dante´s style, who don´t listen to anything or anyone. Almost arrogant he rejected ever mission which not fit into his manner, and the one he take one he made in his _special way_. Dante called it stylish but others might see it as damage to property. Soon other allrounder attended to his example and soon all these mercenaries pick they jobs themselves. Except for some volatile acquaintances from bars however, not many people even know Dante's name, neither his employers nor the mercenaries with whom he has worked day in and day out together before Dante has bought a shop and started his own business. So no one would remember him for a long time and if they do they would assume that Dante would have overestimated himself at the rise of the Temen-ni-gru tower, and the demon army was too much for him.

On closer thought he had no reason to go back again.

Dante's thoughts were interrupted as a shrill boy's voice yelled at him.

"Hey, are you strong?" Dante turned around and saw the pink-haired boy from before, like a small child he stared at his sword.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Dante as he was waiting a little impatiently for his pizza.

"Simple," replied the boy, "if you're strong, you have to fight me!"

Dante raised an eyebrow, _this boy has guts_.

"Okay, then we have no choice but to fighting each other."

The pink haired boy got a big smile in his face and he wanted to run out already, but Dante's yawn interrupted his anticipation. "But first tomorrow. It was a long night and I'm tired."

"But it's noon!" he complained.

Dante gave him a bored look. "Do not you know that it's rude to challenge someone to fight when you have not even introduced yourself?"

"Natsu Dragonil ..." he then brought out grudgingly, "so can we get out now?"

Dante not even looked at the pink haired boy anymore. "I told you already, I'm tired."

Natsu began to complain loudly, but was quickly interrupted by Mirajane came from the kitchen with Dante's order. "Natsu! We have spoken about this before! "

Mirajane put Dante's Pizza in front of him and stared at Natsu.

"I'm waiting."

Embarrassed the pink-haired boy went to Dante, embarrassed actually did not fit it he looked more pissed off.

"I-I'm sorry Dante-san."

_Where did suddenly the manners come from_? Asked Dante himself. "Yeah, whatever."

He replied to him. It did not really matter whether the pink-haired freak wants to fight with him or not, he only wanted to eat now and go to sleep. He took a piece of pizza and munched it in one bite and realized in amazement that it was the best damn pizza he has ever eaten. Oddly enough, it was not the special or extraordinary taste, more as if something would be missing.

"What's wrong? Should I make you a new one?" Mirajane asked Dante, who quickly gulped down the rest of the pizza slice.

"Eh no," he said, slightly puzzled, "but there are no olives ..."

Mirajane giggled. "Of course, you've ordered it like that."

"You do not understand, I hate olives but every time I order a pizza some clown put them on it like it´s some kind of joke."

Mirajane not quite understood what the white-haired teenager mean but at least it seems to appeal to him so she tried to smile.

"Nice to hear that you like it."

A short time later, Dante felt someone powerful behind him. With his penultimate slice of pizza in his mouth, he turned around.

It was only Elza. But wait; was she already this strong when they met for the first time?

"What's up?" Dante asked with a full mouth.

"The Master wants to speak to you," Elza said shortly.

Dante swallowed down and grabbed the last piece of this covered with cheese miracle. "Cool and where is he?" Elza did not answer, she just pointed with his hand on the ground.

Dante followed with his ayes her hand and noticed a little gnome which goes up to his knees.

At closer inspection, Dante realized that it was not a gnome but an older man with gray hair and a childlike sense of fashion.

"Is that your master?"

"Yes, I am," said the little old man when he jumped on Dante side of the counter. Clearly unimpressed Dante took a bite of his pizza to suppress his laughter.

"My name is Makarov, I'll try," began the man as he looked around. Some guild members looked in their direction including Natsu, Mirajane and the nude guy from before. "To solve you're little problem," he whispered then.

Without a moment's hesitation Dante gave him his answer.

"Like I give a dam!"

The older man nearly fell off the braids on which he stood when he heard that.

"I actually like it here. The food is great, the people all seem to be much stronger and besides, "his eyes turned away from the master and he looked with lustful eyes in the guild," the women here are amazing. "

Makarov smiled as he looked at the young man who mentally took the clothes off the female guild members, they would be able to get along well.

"Hey, old man," Dante honorably spoke to Makarov, "what must I do to become a member?"

"It´s actually quite simple, give us some information about your magic and then you get your guild Tattoo", answer the old man.

Dante thought for a moment how he could describe his magic, in fights with demons he copied few tricks from them and invented even some by himself. One could arrange his magic in four categories.

"Know what?" said Dante, "I'm not so good at explaining. Do you mind if I just show it to you? "

"Of course not."

"Good but then I need a sparring partner."

Dante's view over to the pink-haired boy who had previously annoyed him with it.


	3. Mission 03

Mission 03: Dragon Slayer vs Slayer Devil

"Why the change of heart?" Natsu asked excitedly as he stood across from Dante in front of the guild. Said half-demon crackle his neck and his fingers.

"Don't know. Maybe because I want to join your nice little club and I don't want anyone to think that I'm a weakling."

Around them all members of the guilds came to watch the fight. Dante realized once again that there guild consists of a bunch of freaks. He saw a two meter guy with a slightly tanned skin color and a hairstyle like Vergil yelling all the time how manly this struggle was and that real men fight with their fists, then he saw a brunette beauty who wear at her top nothing more than a bra, which had taken a whole barrel alcohol from the guild so she don't get a dry throat in the middle of the battle and then he saw the flying blue cat from earlier again. God how Dante loves this place already.

Dante looked at the at least one head smaller hothead. Something about him reminded him of himself when he was younger, of course, not a lot younger. Dante was of one years older than Natsu tops. Maybe it was they similar sense of fashion. Natsu was wearing an open, black, sleeveless West and showed including his stomach muscles, however, they were nothing compared to Dante´s. Or maybe it was that certain something in his eyes, he does not seem to be fully Human, not a demon but for something like an animal. Suddenly Dante yawned loudly. The sun in this world is still up and Dante is already tired.

"Hey, can we finally begin before he falls asleep?" Natsu asked his master, but before this could ever respond the Demon said.

"I also have a name, you know," He pointed his thumb at himself and smiled irresistible. "My name is Dante. Dante Redgrave." You could almost hear how the women droves in love with him as Makarov set the fight on:" Ready? Begin!"

At the start signal Natsu ran without hesitation straight on Dante. Natsu punched, a wild blow Dante could dodge it in his sleep, but he was here to show his magic so he stuck out his left hand and a magical seal appeared around his hand. Natsu punched it but nothing happened. His attack was completely absorbed. Dante broke the seal and grabbed Natsu's hand with which he had struck. A devilish grin spread through his face. "This magic is called: **Royal Guard**. So I can catch your punch and use it against you." Dante reached out to strike. This Natsu has some strength it was almost as if his hand was on fire. It´s probably not the best idea to strike with full force. If he dies Dante needs a new sparring partner and it would certainly not be good in his application to kill a member at his first day. So Dante hit only with 20% of Natsu's power to what still was enough to let the pink-haired fly through the air. Natsu slowly stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes.

"You bastard! That was not even half of my power!"

Dante scratched the back of his head. "Well, when you lose to quickly I can't show of my power."

"Wait, does that mean you still have other types of magic?" Natsu wondered. Dante nodded as he raised four fingers. "Overall, I have four different styles."

Natsu began to get really angry at his opponent used him only as a showpiece to show his powers. He jumped up and spat at the highest point flames down on Dante. The white-haired man did not seem as if he wanted to avoid. He just grabbed the sword on his back. The flames swallowed him completely, but not just him. Natsu had put too much power into it and then the Flemings spread more and more so that they almost burn the audience. Satisfied with his deed Natsu looked at the flames, that's happens when you underestimate him.

"Natsu, you idiot!" shouted a boy from the crowd. Natsu looked in the direction from which the annoying voice came. As expected, it was Grey who said it, who was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"Did it come to your mind that you could kill him?" Natsu was shocked. Damn it, what if Dante was not as strong as he looks?

Natsu's worries were unfounded because the flame in which Dante was locked in simply disappeared as he powerfully drew his sword. His sword was almost as big as himself but yet he was able to hold it in one hand. The blade was sparkling so that the remaining flames reflected in it. Dante don't even get a scratch from Natsu´s attack. He just watched, almost bored at the flames around him.

"Do you mind if I turn the solarium off?" Without waiting for an answer, he swung his sword over his head, with enough force to kill the remaining flames. Dante was fanning himself some air with his free hand while he leaned his sword on his shoulder.

"Fire´s bad for the complexion, I burn easily, never tan."

Natsu looked in disbelief at Dante, trying still to look strong.

"Let me guess, your next magic has something to do with that big ass sword."

The white-haired man looked at his sword. "Nah," he put out a white pistol and pointed it at Natsu. "To speed things up I'll use the other three types of magic at once. **Sword Master**, **Gunner** and **Trickster**. "

Dante's sword Rebellion began to glow red and even though Natsu was a good ten feet away he swung it to attack. The red glow detached from the sword and raced on to Natsu. He jumped up in the air to dodge. Locking over at Dante, just to see that he was gone.

"Up here!" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer looked up only to stare into the muzzle of a gun and into the demonic grin of Dante. A loud shot rang out and Natsu rushed onto the floor. Dante quietly looked down to the bigger getting dust cloud and to the chalk-pale guild members.

"Dante!" Echoed a women voice that turned out to be Elza.

"Are you trying to kill Natsu?"

Dante just shakes his head and pointed to the area in which the fire mage was. "I just shot with magic energy, and not with real bullets."

He had to laugh when he saw Natsu in the lighter getting dust cloud after all that he´s not even made signs to give up.

"Besides, I'm sure not even real bullets would finish this guy." A battle cry sounded and the dust cloud was ousted by a short occurring flame.

"So Dante, now I..." Natsu stopped when he surprisingly noted something.

"How can you stand in the air?"

"Magic." Answered Dante with a provocative grin. He stood on a red circle which didn't seem to have a fix shape. It looked vaguely like a larger version of the seal with which he has caught Natsu punch earlier. Dante let his seal disappear and landed shortly in front of Natsu which quickly jumped away. As if nothing happened he started to explain the three techniques that he had used in this attack.

" With Sword Master I can run a few neat tricks with melee weapons, not only with swords but maybe you see that some other time."

Elza looked up in surprise. Maybe he meant that he still has more weapons except his sword and the two guns, and if so, where he had them? He might also use **Requip** magic?

"Gunner allows me to concentrate my magical energy into my two boys and use it as ammunition." Dante proudly presented his two guns Ebony and Ivory.

"Even though it is weaker than real bullets, it is quite useful from time to time." When Dante examined his twins closer he noticed that after a long time he was out of bullets again. He wondered whether he can even buy new ones in this world.

"And with Trickster I can create platforms on which I can stand or I can use my magic to be a little faster."

Natsu beat his fists together and his hands began to burn again.

"Are you finished, Dante? Then we can start the real fight! "

Dante turned his two twin pistols at his opponent. The courage in the voice of the Dragon Slayer impressed him. Not many dare to face Dante after seeing what he has in store and even less do it without getting on his nerves.

"You asked for it, no more holding back!"

At the same Time Dante started shooting while Natsu run against the Devil Hunter. Natsu managed to dodge most shots, and those who hit him didn't seem to have any effect on him. Natsu ducked before Dante to prepare for an uppercut, but Dante recognized this movement and quickly step back. Dante could avoid the hit at the last moment which still burned him a few tips. Quickly the half-demon put away his guns, with his hands and feet in a white gloss before they were enveloped in a kind of armor. Dante's fists were encased in a metal wolf head fending his leg armor that looked like the feet of such an animal.

"Beowulf."

Again, the two opponents came closer but this time no one stepped back. They beat each other unperturbed as if they were mortal enemies. It was amazing how Natsu could keep up with Dante even if his armor made him faster and stronger. In a careless moment from Natsu Dante kicks him three times in a flash. First in the stomach, then in the chest and with the third blow to her chin, he send the fire mage flying in the air. Dante followed him with a jump but he didn´t expected that Natsu would recover so fast. He let off a firestorm down on Dante. Even if it was not enough to hurt him seriously, Dante could not see where his opponent was and he could not just let the flames disappear like before because Natsu hit him repeatedly in the air. Soon Dante had lost his sense of orientation and did not know where the top and where the bottom was.

Dante closed his eyes and tried to predict where Natsu will strike next. He heard the crowd as they tried to stop Natsu but they were held by their master, Makarov. Either he knew that Dante is not so weak or he did not care if some Demon is beaten up on his doorstep. Personally, Dante couldn't care less which one it was.

Dante heard the hiss in the air as Natsu fly back at him. Just before he had hit him again the Devil Slayer managed to intercept his fist by catching it.

"Surprise," it sounded demonic from Dante's lips as the flames around him disappeared. Dante struck with full force, exactly at the pink-haired face. Like a cat Dante landed then back to his feet while Natsu crashed once again in the ground. As expected, there was silence; only the sound of the wind could be heard as it blows away dust that got out of the crater Natsu been shoot in. Dante had a little pity for the little Guy, he is strong so it´s safe to say he would survive it but Dante has probably quite disfigured his face.

Wrong!

From the crater, a very lively Natsu jumped out. His nose bleeding a bit but it´s the least you could expect after such a blow. Dante cursed inwardly at how exhausted he actually was, just a second ago he was still wide awake but suddenly his eyelids felt heavy. He let Beowulf disappear to use Rebellion instead. Now, Dante had to hurry and quickly finish this thing before he collapses from exhaustion. Both went back into battle position but were interrupted by an old man's voice.

"Enough!"

Both opponents were watching Makarov who had raised his hand. "Draw!"

Natsu didn't want to accept this decision, of course and ran to the old man to complain.

"What do you mean Old man? I was clear winning. "

Makarov slowly shook his bearded head. "Dante could hold against all your punches and you could only hit a few decent blows when he couldn't move. Dante, however, could explain his magic and that was pretty much everything I wanted to know."

Dante walked slowly over to the old man and the hyperactive boy. He couldn't agree one hundred percent witch the result either, but it was a long day so he let it go. Before Dante could say something Makarov interrupted his unspoken sentence.

"Dante, I would like to talk with you and Elza."


	4. Mission 04

Mission 04: The past of the demon

"So you're a demon?" Makarov asked straight out as Dante, Elza and he himself went in a back room of the guild. It was probably something like the little old man's office. It was a small room with only a small window behind his wooden desk. The Gild Master sat behind the Desk. Makarov had some books on his chair so that his head saw over the table but over the whole mess that was distributed through the entire room it barely catches the eye. Dante looked at Makarov's desk; several complaint letters ranging from public nuisance or even the destruction of half a city. The white-haired man fled a grin from his face, this guild was created just for him. Dante sat down on one of the two chairs in front of the Makarov's desk and put his feet fold on the desk. He accidentally pushed a stack of paper but since the older man said nothing, he did not care about that.

"The blood of a demon flows in my vines but I have a human parent so I'm only half demon." Dante tried to answer exceptionally as specific as possible. One Thing Dante had learned a long time ago: if you wanna win the trust of someone after you say that you're a demon, you need to prove to them what a nice guy you actually are.

"I see." Makarov looked over at Elza. "Don't you want to sit down too?"

"No, thank you Master."

Dante looked over his shoulder at the armored mage and raised hardly noticeable an eyebrow. After what she just saw she is probably afraid that he goes crazy and attacks her master.

_Naturally, for any other demon but who can think so of me after he has looked into my innocent puppy eyes?_ Dante asked himself amused.

"How did you end up in our world?" That question did Dante not expect. Elza´s report was probably detailed but why then the whole questioning?

"To make a really long story short, my twin brother has a summoned tower called Temen-ni-Gruder. It separated my world from the demon world. I went out to stop him. After fighting many demons we met again. It turned out that my brother revived the tower again to get the sword of our father that was used to seal the tower. By the way, our old man was also of one that sealed the tower. Anyway, the guy that helped my brother with the whole tower thing betrayed him to be a demon. He stole the sword under our tail and transformed so into a strange, purple tentacle monster. His idea of a powerful demon. Temporarily I've work with my brother together to defeat him. After that we both jumped in a portal that should lead us into the demon world but we arrived here."

Dante leaned in relief back in his chair. When he have to tell someone the story again today, he loses it. Although it is a cool story that which fits super as a drinking story but he already told it twice on the day it happen. It almost worn him more out than the fight with Natsu.

Makarov just nodded and then he was silent for a while, lost in thoughts.

"I think in my world this is referred to as the demon world." Dante spoke of what Makarov has already suspected.

"What makes you think that?" Elza asked from the front door, a little offended that she should live in the demon world. Dante glanced over to her before he turned back to Makarov.

"Quite simply, my old man separated my world from the demon world, when the seal was briefly interrupted my brother and I jumped through. It would be stupid to believe that we have fallen by accident into another world." Dante thought for a moment how it would be possible that the demon world is mostly populated by humans.

"When was this tower built?" Asked the old man.

"Two thousand years ago. Why? "

Dante got no answer, only a surprised face from Makarov, he looked over at Elza and she made a similar face.

"What? Is it because my father was that old? He was a demon so a long lifespan is not unusual."

"No it is not that" Makarov said, shaking his head "our era does not begin until 784 years ago!"

Dante again raised an eyebrow but was still holding back with his theory.

"Little is known what happened before but there are a lot more demons reported during this period of time than there are today."

"As far as I can tell," Dante started his statement as he looked at the ceiling, "when Daddy separated the two worlds from each other a not so small number of people stayed back here and with time, these people have learned magic and have so push the demons back."

For a long time no one broke out a word, Dante's theory did not sound so repellent.

Makarov rummaged something that looked like a stamp from a drawer. He smiled at Dante and asked: "So where and in what color?"

Dante looked a little confused at the man that he must soon call masters for better or worse.

"Your guild tattoo, so everyone can see that you're a member of Fairy Tail."

Now understood the half-demon what he meant. He wanted to have a tattoo for quite some time but until now just didn't have a cool design but he knew where to put it and the color was not an issue for the ever-wearing red Dante. The stamp was quickly applied and Dante's underarm appeared the Fairy Tail symbol on a fairy with a tail. Not really the cool design on which he had waited but at least there was a meaning behind it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Dante!"

Dante was a little confused on his new tattoo. "That´s all? No pricks or stinging? I'm not a masochist or anything but that thing will wash off when I go take a shower right?"

Makarov smiled at his latest son. "No, no. This is a magical seal, if you ever decide to leave the guild it disappears and only then."

"Okay. Cool." Dante stood up and walked toward the exit. "If that's all I'm off."

"There's a little thing." Dante turned and looked at the little man. "What is the name of your brother and what are you doing if you find him?"

This surprised Dante somehow. During the entire conversation, the old man did not ask about his twin and yet he knew that he wanted to look for him. _This old guy is not bad_.

His eyes turned back to the door.

"His name is Virgil. I don´t know what I'll do when I see him next time. Maybe I'll ask him if it was worth it, if he is happy now with our father´s weapon. Maybe I'll ask nothing at all but one thing is for sure; the next time is see him, I´ll break his face for what he did and carefully ensure that he´ll never do such a thing again. When it's necessary that he´ll never can do such a thing again."

With these words, Dante went out from Makarov's office without looking back. Elza tried to stop him but was held back her master.

"Don't worry Elza, he won´t kill him."

"But how you can you be so sure?" Elza asked horrified when the pictures of the fight between Dante and Virgil shoot back in her head.

"Quite simply, during the entire conversation he has often mentioned his brother. He seems to be mad at him but he doesn't hate him. I would even say that he loves his brother." Elza looked at him in disbelief. "Didn´t you say his brother wore a blue coat and he a red one?"

"Yes, why do they ask?"

"Haven´t you seen it? His guilds tattoo, it's blue. "

With his hands in his pockets Dante walked into the main hall of the guild. Tables and chairs flew around. Dante saw that many people ware fighting but the really strange thing was that everyone seemed to enjoy themselves until the first one noticed Dante. Abruptly everyone stopped off and dead silence rule in the Guild. All eyes were fixed on Dante. Slowly Dante raised a hand in greeting.

"Jo."

Quickly Natsu came running, at first Dante thought he was angry at the draw from before but he seemed to be pleased when he saw Dante's hand.

"Hey, you're now officially a member, right?" Dante nods. When will this day finally be over and allow him to disappear into the land of dreams. At his nod people started to cheer, under the chaos Dante could hear stuff like _inauguration_ and _party_.

"Come on, Dante that´ll be great!" Natsu said as he put his arm around Dante's shoulder. The blue, flying cat from earlier landed on Dante's free shoulder.

"Aye!" _This Pet can talk as well?_ Dante hated to be the party pooper but he had to.

"Sorry, but can we wait for it till tomorrow?" Surprised his new Nakama looked at him and the cheering also died of.

"What? But you're joined today!" Dante pulled away Natsu´s arm and headed to the counter.

"Sorry, but today I'm dead tired. If you like you can celebrate as much as you want. I´ll celebrate twice at the next one. "Dante kicked a chair which was earlier thrown through the air highly back to it, he spin a few times over his head before he precisely landed behind Dante at the moment in which he sat down and took his usual pose.

"Good night."

"IT IS NOON!"

"Aye!"


	5. Mission 05

**Answer to Reviews Time: **

**Waffle192: Thanks man, I guess I ubdate it now. I have like ritten 55 chapters at this time, I just have to translate it into english so that can take a while. **

**Jhon: I know Dante is really strong but I am not a fan of Storys in whitch one guy is simpply much more stronger than all the other guys. So this Dante is not as strong as the one in he Game but still one of the stronges in the Guild.**

* * *

Mission 05: Money problems and a new rival

It was already late in the evening when Dante awake. Rested and full of energy, he let out a loud yawn. He looked around and noticed that most of the other guild members were already gone. Only Marijana, the master and Natsu were still present. Mirajane cleaned a couple of glasses from behind the counter, Makarov drank one last beer for today and Natsu was asleep next to the half-demon, with his head on the counter.

_Did they celebrate? Nah, whit this guys here a lot more things would be broken._

Slowly Dante got up so Natsu didn´t wake up, although he got the attention from the other two.

"Oh, you're finally awake Dante." Mirajane noticed. Makarov looked at him from the corner of his eye, taking another sip.

"Well, I had some sleep to catch up", said the demon, as he let his neck crack.

He remembered that he was completely broke that someone mentioned that Guild mages do Missions for living. So he went over to Makarov.

"Hey, old Men. Do you mind if I do some jobs? "

He shook his head. "No, but don't you think it's a little too late for that? You hardly know the area around hear."

"Don´t worry, it'll be all right. Besides, I'm used to do my mission over night."

The Guild Master smiled at the newest member of his family, he will certainly be a great addition.

"Over there is the Request Board", Makarov pointed with his free hand on a board that stood next to the bar, "when you find something that you like let me know."

Dante nodded and went to the board to search for a Mission. This was different compered to his time as an allrounder. At the time, the people who didn't made a name for themselves yet had to fight for the jobs they got from middlemen. Dante was in the fortunate position to have a manager who procured him Jobs. These were however, rarely satisfying. But here you can simply go to the board and take a mission like defeating a gang of thieves or to free a forest of demons. The missions here were definitely Honorable than back home. Even if Dante would never to accept a job with the goal to kill someone. That just was not Dante's style.

After Dante read most of the jobs at least twice, it became very clear that he would need help to choose a few. The Devil Slayer wanted to make as many missions as possible but it would be stupid if he would take a job that's at the other end of the world. Dante looked over to the bar.

"Hey Mira-chan, can you help me out a bit?" He yelled in a low voice over not to wake Natsu. Mirajane walked over to him and asked with a smile how she could help him. Dante took some notes of the wall with the headword "_demon hunting_" and gave it to the barmaid.

"Can you tell me which five are the nearest?" The white-haired beauty nodded a bit confused, which was not clear why, and took the jobs from him. Quickly she looked them through and gave him five back.

"These are very close. Do you want to do them all tonight? "Marijana asked as she pinned the remaining Missions back on the board.

"Don't know, maybe I do later a few more."

"Are you sure you can do them all on my own? You've picked out some really difficult ones."

"It´ll be boring if I've taken the easiest."

Master Makarov, who had finished drinking meanwhile, joined the two.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Dante shook his head. "Actually I wanted to sleep here."

"I see", the old man looked up at Mirajane; "can you give him the spare key?"

"O-of course", she said with surprise written on her face. After all, they still don't know each other. Even if she doesn't know, Dante was still a demon. As Mirajane withdrew to search the key Dante knelt at eye level to his master.

"Looks like you want prove to me that you don't mind that I'm a demon, right?"

The man smiled brightly as he shook his head. "No, no. You're a part of this guild, another one of my children so it's only natural that I will give you a place to stay." With these words he left Dante stunned, which was not easy. Dante looked at the little man as he walked out of the guild before he stand up again. In this moment Mirajane came with the spare key again.

"Is the Master gone already?" Dante nodded somewhat absently.

"He really trusts you." Again Dante just nodded.

"I hope you will not let us regret this trust", said Mirajane to Dante to finally bring to talk and it worked, he awoke from his trace and grinned at her face.

"The old man has a good sense for people, so you don't have to worry you about that!" He glanced briefly over at Natsu and then back to the barmaid.

"Why is the hothead still here?"

Mirajane giggled a little as she looked at the sleeping boy at the bar.

"You really have impressed him."

"It happens."

"After you went sleeping he has took the space next to you and waited until you wake up again to get his fight with you. He then eventually fell asleep. "

Dante could imagine that, but to fight so soon again with him wouldn't change anything. The Devil Slayer had no idea how the fight would turn out had Makarov not interrupted them but it would have been a close on. Now that Dante is recovered though, the fire mage stand no chance against the Devil Slayer. However, Natsu seems to have incredible growth potential, in a few weeks he could be at least a reasonable opponent. Dante took his broken coat from the shopping bag he had placed beside his seat and laid him like a blanket over Natsu.

"When he wakes up, tell him if he trained some more we can talk about a rematch and that he should send my coat for repair." Without waiting for an answer Dante went out of the guild in the cold night to hunt down a few demons.

* * *

After work, Dante strolled around three o'clock in the morning back to his guild. He was completely sunk in thoughts, what was very uncommon for the white-haired teenager. The five jobs were done quickly, though some strong ones were there but nothing that Dante was not already used to. However, it supported his theory that it was the demon world here. The demons here were namely much stronger than the ones back home, probably because they are exhausted from the journey into his world or something. It is also possible that the atmosphere on the other side is different. The air here is much purer. That might appeal to his human side but don't demons like it rather gloomy? Then he thought again of the words of his master.

"The Guild is something like a big family, huh?" When Dante wondered through the empty streets of the town in which his guild stood. The half-demon knew the warmth of a family, at the time when he was younger. But then all disappeared.

His father.

His mother.

His brother.

"Virgil. What he's doing now? "Of all his family, he was probably the most memories and emotions with him.

For his father, Dante felt great respect even if he rarely shows that. He still remembers how he taught him a few of his sword techniques after the Katana Yamato chosen Vergil because he had more of Sparda's blood. Dante looked over his shoulder at Rebellion, the second sword of his father and the brother of Yamato. Some of this techniques of that time Dante still used today, slightly modified and improved to show the demons with whom they dealing with.

For his mother, he felt infinite love. He had well hidden in his wallet a photograph of her, of course, in a secret compartment, but actually he did not need it. Every time wen he looked at the necklace he's been given by her for his eighth birthday the image of her appeared behind his eye. He dug out the necklace from his pocket and hung it round his neck again. The red gem was a bit too big for his taste but it was still a part of him and he would never let it go.

For his brother however, he did not quite know what to feel. He should hate him for his selfish action and for the attempts to kill him but he didn't.

He had to find him again, no matter what the cast. But how could he find him? Dante stand before the door of his new home and looked at the reflection of his serious face in the window. Maybe if he were popular the people might confuse him with Vergil and could so get on his track. A smile formed on his face again.

"With my looks it's simply impossible to not get famous."

When he unlocked the door with his key he saw into a dark, empty guild completely different than it was in the noon. For a demon like him, it was not hard to find his way in the dark. He went back to his old place at the bar to take a nap. He went into his usual slack position, with his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

So this was his new home. A jukebox, a couch, maybe a few instruments and it would be almost like his old house, pool tables were already there. It was actually even better here there was a bar and someone that actually made him a pizza without olives, it only remains to seen how the Strawberry Sunday is here. With this thought, Dante fall asleep.


	6. Mission 06

**Answers to Reviews Time: **

** :Thanks, its good to hear that you like it so far. Sure thing Dante gets more Badass in the later chapters. What kinde of Dante would it be it he isn´t badass?**

**Phantom the Master Thief: Yeah I just did!**

**Mimi: Thanks :D**

**Guest: Thanks Man, it´s not that dificult, I am just on Vacation just now so I don´t have Internet all the time...**

* * *

Mission 06: The Demon and the strawberry.

Natsu ran with flames in his eyes through the streets Magnolias with his cat Happy which had a hard time to fly behind the excited boy. Today will be the day on which he´ll defeat Dante, even if he had just met him yesterday. He was incredibly strong and Mirajane told him he went last night even for five missions.

Natsu kicked in the door of his guild.

"Where is Dante?" he asked spitting fire when everybody turned to him, questioning how he could be this turned up so early in the morning.

"What do you want?" someone asked grimly. It turned out to be the sleepy Dante rubbed his eyes.

"Fight with me!" was the answer he received as Natsu ran over to him.

_Again? _Dante asked himself.

"What time is it?" He asked instead.

"Half past nine."

Dante said nothing; he just stared at Natsu, with an expression full of sleepy rage. He decided to ignore Natsu for the rest of the day and was looking for a certain barmaid who looked a little like a female version of himself.

"Miria-chan!"

"Yes? What is it?" asked Mirajane as Dante walked over. She wore a plate with some empty glasses which she has probably just collected. The first time since he arrived, Dante had the time to check her out and he realized that she was actually a pretty hot babe. For now however he should keep the ball low. Not that he cared what others would think about when he would seduce the waitress, but he didn't know what life in a guild is like and how a bed story would affect it. He also doesn't want to upset the probably only person in the world that makes him a Pizza without olives because of a one-night-stand.

"I want breakfast", replied Dante finally as he patted his belly.

"And what would you like? Not pizza again, or?" asked Mirajane while in the background a fire mage complained that he is been ignored.

"Later. First of all I want to know how you are preparing my second favorite food", said Dante with a stare that made the barmaid nervous. A single drop of sweat ran down her delicate face as Dante spoke the following words: "Strawberry Sunday."

"Strawberry Sunday?" repeated Mirajane at the same time relieved and confused.

"Strawberry Sunday", said Dante seriously, ignoring the fact that Natsu started laughing right next to him.

"Ahaha! The new one wants a children's ice cream for breakfast! "He was loud enough to draw the attention of the others to him, even if it wasn't as funny for them as for Natsu they still gave Dante strange looks. However, no one dared to say something after the action he had shown yesterday, till a larger man with white hair and a dark complexion turned to him.

"Real men eat what they like, no matter what others think about it!" he roared straight out with his fist in the sky.

"Eh ... Thanks ... I guess", stuttered Dante out. This giant had just defended him, right? Not that it would be necessary but it was still ne nice guests.

"Just ignore him", Mirajane suggested, "this is my brother Elfman, he is sometimes like that. I'll go then to make your Strawberry Sunday. "

While Mirajane disappeared into the kitchen, Dante had the opportunity to talk a little with Natsu and Elfman. He learned that apparently Natsu often challenges People into fights when he believes they are strong. Elza, the girl who had brought him to the guild yesterday, is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, and Mirajane was also very strong but she had to stop because she could no longer use her magic properly. When he asked the reason, neither Elfman Natsu still wanted to respond. Dante knew this kind of Dodge; it was probably around the dead of a loved one. A family member? A lover, perhaps? Dante understood that they did not want to talk about it and so he burdened it at that. Luckily, a blue cat jumped on the table and has thus led to a quick change of subject.

"Aye!" Dante looked bored at the cat which it repelled.

"What yaw looking at, big guy?" The Demon Hunter looked over to Natsu.

"I want to ask earlier: Why can this cat talk and fly?"

"My name is Happy, I can speak because I am a cat and I fly through my magic called Wings."

"... Aha..."

"Aye."

Dante didn't know what to think of the cat. It was somehow cute but also kind of annoying. However, he hadn't the time to think about it because Mirajane came soon with his order. From the visually, it was nothing special. Just the strawberry on the top had an incredibly intense shade of red but the looks weren't the issue here anyway.

Before he spoken a word of thanks, he took a spoonful into his mouth.

It was the best fu**ing Strawberry Sunday of his life. It was so tender that it melt on his tongue and so sweet that he believed to know what it feels like to give an angel a long wet kiss.

"Mira-chan. Thank you" She looked at him in surprise but that let didn't let her smile break.

"For what?"

"You have awakened my hope in humanity again."

At the table, a cheerful laughter broke out, but that did not prevent Dante from stuffing his stomach.

When Dante finished, he stood up and said he would now accept a mission so he can laze around the rest of the day. Mirajane wished him good luck and Elfman gave him a compliment for his manly lifestyle. Natsu, however, seemed about to say something but did not know how to formulate it so Dante went on to request board. If it's was something important he will remember it and tell him later.

From the pay Dante got yesterday, he stocked up with clothes, just like the red trench coat he wore at the moment.

Money was not really important since he only has to pay for food and drinking and no rent because he slept in the guild hall. Just a little work-out so to keep in shape.

"Hmm ..." Dante bowed his head to the side. Maybe a different point of view would make the decision a little easier for him.

"Hmm ..." Natsu bowed his head in the same way as Dante while he thought on what he wanted to say to him.

"Why are you standing next to me, Natsu?" asked Dante without letting his gaze from the board.

"I don't know, why?" replied Natsu, mimicking Dante.

"No reason, just a little curious."

"..."

"..."

Dante thought he finally found a suitable mission. He grabbed the piece of paper but a laud cry to his right surprised the Devil Slayer so he dropped it again.

"I know it now!"

"Aha ... what do you know?"

"What I wanted to ask you!"

"... And what's that?" Dante asked annoyed.

"I want to ask if we ho on a mission together." Natsu looked completely excited with eyes full of expectations and hope. Dante would just feel bed to disappoint him so...

"Sure ... why not."

Dante didn't know how much he would regret these three foolish words.


	7. Mission 07

**Answer to Reviews Time:**

**shadowalkz: thanks man thats really great to hear, I give my best to keep it that way :D**

**Rafchi & : the chapters will get longer sooner then later**

**Guest: We will see, when team Natsu exist and don´t worry, Gray will be seen soon **

* * *

Mission 07: A confusing Mission

After Dante had chosen a mission and said goodbye to all he pulled with his _"two men and a cat team"_ to the station to catch they train. In the train Dante had to find out that Natsu quickly became car sick and I mean really quickly. The moment they were in motion the fire mage fall to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. Although Happy said it always happens, it looked pretty painful.

Dante grabbed Natsu at his scarf and threw it like a sports bag over his shoulder. The passengers looked after them in amazement. As if they had never seen a white-haired half-demon carrying a travel sick fire mage following by a talking, light blue cat that flew beside them.

While Dante took Natsu off on an empty seat and sat himself on the opposite, he remembered what the master advised him before heading out.

_"Even though I'm sure my children will not judge you when they find out that you're a demon, it might be better to keep it secret for the time being. So it will be easier for you to befriend them all. "_

Dante had never problems whit admitting that he is a demon but if Makarov said it would be better for the time being to hide, then why not?

"Eh ..." Dante was torn out from his thoughts when Natsu began to make noises.

"Does he want to say something or is he about to throws up?" asked the demon hunter Happy sarcastic, but with some concern behind it.

"I think he wants to know what a Mission we took on", Happy translated for him.

Dante fumbled the mission paper from his pocket and glanced again through the description.

"We have to finish of a demon in a volcano, but it doesn't say what kind of Demon it is."

"Don't worry. If it hides in a in a volcano, Natsu is perfect for the job. "

Dante raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Natsu, who weakly gave him a thumb up.

"Well, a demon is a demon and that's my specialty. But what do you mean, it's perfect for him?" asked the Devil Slayer the cat.

"Natsu is a fire Dragon Slayer and a demon that hides in a volcano has to also use fire."

Dante nodded, but he did not understand the context. Fight fire with fire is just a saying, but demonic flames would have to be a little stronger, which means Natsu is bad for the job.

"How exactly does this Dragon Slayer magic work? I've never seen anything like it." The moment Dante had said it, he bit on his tongue.

_What if this dragon magic can be used by any Jackass? Then I am busted that I'm not from here. _

Dante calmed quickly when he remembered that Natsu is not the brightest and Happy probably also no the guy who can find something like that out, by such a small detail.

"With Dragon Slayer magic Natsu can wrap himself up in flames to increase his power, spit flames and even eat flames to strengthen its magic."

The half-demon narrowed his eyes and tried to imagine how Natsu ate flames. Ineffective, it was difficult for him to introduce such abstract things but maybe that comes with the time he is in this crazy world.

An annoying hour later their station. Dante stood up and threw Natsu back over his shoulder before he went together with Happy out of the train. Before them lied the village of Kakariko in which they were to meet they employer, the mayor. It was a nice little spot at the foot of a volcano, to find a few wooden huts and straw-covered roofs, a farm on the several breeds were, a bar in which Dante will perhaps stop by and two shops. One could not clearly say what they sell there but Dante imagine they simply just sell the most necessary such as food. It all seemed peaceful but something was not right.

Firstly: The structure of the village. Why do they need two places to buy things in a place of probably less populous than Fairy Tail has members?

Second: Why bother some as a demon in the volcano? Dante heard in the train that the volcano was still active but was sealed years ago by a wizard, who probably had too much time and too little to do, so he is shut off. This means that the demon is stuck there.

And finally: The payment. 100,000 Jewel are too much, whom you consider that the village hardly has any real income. It was the middle of nowhere so they can´t score with tourism neither. Maybe a few tourists who want to see the sealed volcano but that's not particularly exciting.

Even if they have everything saved together, wouldn't it be easier to relocate? While not cheap but at least to a place where they can earn more, Dante was sure they would ruin the village if they accept the payment.

Dante's thoughts were interrupted once again when Natsu began to move. He wear the powerless Dragon Slayer the Five minutes' walk from the station, but now he seemed to regain his strength again.

"Where are you, you stupid devil?" Natsu yelled as he jumped without warning of Dante, and sped a huge flame, nearly burning a wooden hut.

"Calm down, hothead. The bum is in the volcano, remember? "

"When did you explain that?" just when Dante was about to answer Natsu spoke again, "who cares, let´s go and grill it!"

Maybe Dante thought simply too rational, when such a behavior like what Natsu did is consider _normal_ in this world, it's probably not uncommon whom such a isolated village can scrape together such a large sum of money. On the other side, wouldn't at least someone come out by now and blame Natsu that he has almost burned the village. At that moment the half-demon realize that he hasn't seen anyone since he got out of the train. One more thing he can put on the list.

"Man you're acting like you've never accepted a job before." Dante stopped Natsu before he could rush up the mountain.

"We must first give notice that we are the magicians who have accepted the job."

Also Dante had to admin he had once or twice skipped to speak with employers himself yesterday. It goes so much faster when you skip the formalities, including, unfortunately, the reward. Nonetheless something was wrong with the village, that's why the half-demon would want to collect some info first.

Quick, the team found the mayor's house. It was the only house in which they were given feedback after they have knocked.

"Who's there?" asked a harsh old man's voice.

"Fairy Tail", Dante replied in the same tone. You could hear the old man unlocked the door and peppy flung open the door. A small gray-haired man with a bald patch and a long beard came to the fore and greeted them unexpectedly cheerful: "Welcome, brave mage of Fairy Tail!"

He invited them with a quick gesture inwards. After a cursory glance on to the outside if no one observed the mayor sealed the door again.

Dante simply can´t feel comfortable in the house and a glance at his comrades told him that they felt similarly. The whole room was meticulously clean degree, not a speck of dust was to be found. The red wallpaper had strange yellow patterns, which extent to the _old man_ Image exactly like the ugly brown couch on which the three were sitting.

"So is there something we should know or can we go now?" asked Dante while still having tried to get comfortable to sit, which was really hard because the couch itself did not want to adjust his body.

"Yeah! Can we finally go?" asked Natsu grouching. The mayor was surprised at the willingness which the two showed but he was also happy that at last the demon would disappear.

"We don't know what kind of a demon it is but we know that it´s only a question of time before he strikes again. So please, please rescue this village! "A single tear rolled down the old man on the cheek along as he pleaded Dante and Natsu.

"Don't worry!" Natsu calmed the man, as he stood up and slapped his fist into his palm, "this demon doesn't stand a chance against the two most powerful magicians of Fairy Tail!"

"But Natsu, there are many mages in Fairy Tail that are stronger than you", said Happy, what enraged the Dragon Slayer and he explained his cat why he, and only he can be the strongest.

Dante, however, let the tears of the old man completely cold. Not that he is emotionless or something like that but it all seemed so played, he couldn't convince him as a bad actor in an otherwise relatively good movie.

Dante accentuated from his uncomfortable place and walked towards the exit. "Whatever, let's go."


End file.
